Welcome To Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! DISCONTINUED
by Kandyrock
Summary: This was discontinued because it was old, and I haven't worked on it for a while, I don't think it reflects my writing style. I might make another Fnaf fanfiction similar to this, but that is unlikely. I will leave it up for now to show my progress in writing. (I don't own these characters, they are owned the creator of fnaf, Scott Cawthon.)
1. Getting Started

I looked at the flyer on the wall. _"Come Work At Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria!"_ It said. "Hmm. This looks fun." I said.

I went to the bus stop and waited for a bus. A few minutes later, one came. The doors opened like magic, I walked on.

"1 dollar" The bus driver told me.

"Kay." I took out my wallet and take out my dollar. "Here you go." I gave him the dollar.

"Thank you Miss. Have a nice day."

"You too." I walked to the back of the bus and sat down. I gripped the flyer in my hand.

10 minutes later, I got to my stop. "Have a nice day!"I said to the bus driver before going off.

I walked into the Pizzaria. "Wow. This place is big..." I exclaimed.

I walked up to the cashier and showed him the flyer. "Please follow me." He said.

Following him, I went deeper and deeper into the Pizzaria until I saw a door labled _Manager's Office._ The Cashier showed me inside, and told me to take a seat, and that the manager would be with me in a minute or 2.

Soon, He came in. "Hello. I'm the owner of this place, if I am correct, you would like to work here, right?" he said.

"Yes... It's like you read my mind." I said back.

"Well, The only position we have left is the-" I didn't let him finish.

"I don't care what it is, I would just like some money." I said.

"Of course." He had a grim smile on his face. "Your shift starts at 12:00 am, tomorrow."

~I barely said anything and still got a job? People must not like this job then..~ I thought.

His voice broke my thoughts. "You are dismissed." He said.

"Okay.. See you tomorrow.." I got up from my chair and left.

After the bus ride back home, I went inside and decided to go to sleep, I wanted to start my shift as fast as possible.


	2. Numbers

I woke up in my bed. I looked at my Alarm clock. ~ _10:50 am.. I better get breakfast~_

I walked over to the pantry. I grabbed the cereal and started to make breakfast. "I can't wait for work.. I just can't stop thinking about that place." I said.

I ate my cereal. Then I got dressed. I wore a White shirt and black pants with a demin jacket. I turned on the TV and watched the News. A report/review of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria was on.

"This is one of the members of the Band, and the mascot, Freddy Fazbear!" It said. When I saw that animatronic, I suddenly was scared of my new job. ~Why do they even need someone at night?~ I wondered.

Soon the new report was over. I was shaking all over. ~Those.. Things are so creepy! Why do people even go there?~ I thought.

I went outside after a while. I decided to go to the park to get the creepy animatronics out of my head. I looked at my watch before driving. _11:59._ Then I felt hungry. ~I might as well go to Freddy Fazbear' Pizzaria~ I decided.

I got there in 10 minutes. There was a huge line. "Aww. Dammit" I said under my breath. It felt like forever. But I finally made it to the front.

"One small cheese pizza please." I finally got to say.

"Okay. That will be 6 dollars and 50 cents" The cashier said.

I took out my wallet. In the corner of my eye, I saw him staring at me. I took out 7 bucks and gave it to him. When he gave me the change, there was a piece of paper with it. ~Great..~ I thought. I shoved it in my pocket.

After I while I got my pizza. I sat at a table. Looking around, I saw one of my friends. I waved, hoping they would see me, Which they did, and waved back.

I continued to eat my pizza. Then I saw they animatronics start to perform. It looked like they were looking right at me. I froze in terror.

My head started to hurt a little. So I ingored it. They animatronics still creeped me out. I tried to ingore them and eat my pizza. That worked for a little. Then It felt like they were staring into my soul again.

I hurried up and finished my pizza. Then I ran out the door. "Oh.. Why did I take that job!" I yelled. I got into my car and drove back home.

When I got home and went inside. It was already 1:00 pm. When I looked at the clock, I went outside to get the mail. There was a package.

I went inside to open the package. When I did, A uniform and a letter was inside. _Sorry I didn't give this to you until now, Hope It fits! - Manager._ It said.

"Why do I need a uniform, for the night?!" I yelled. I looked at the Letter and saw It was folded. So I unfolded it.

P.S. I forgot to tell you, your working as nightguard. No more

"Creepy.. How did he know i wanted to know?" I said. I took the uniform out and layed it on my bed for later.

Time passed as I watched TV. Soon, It was 3:00. I made pasta for dinner. I bought a pack of fortune cookies from somewhere. So I opened one up and it said this. _You have found misfortune in your life._ It said. I stuffed it in my pocket. Then I felt a paper in my pocket. I knew exactly what it was. I took it out and looked at the number that guy snuck me. The question was, should I take it?

 **Okay guys, You choose whether she should call or not.**


End file.
